暴君
Were you looking for The King? Class Summary Converted Class: Immune to Convert The King is a Guaranteed Unique Special class that belongs to a Random faction with the objective of that faction. He can not be investigated and will not appear to Unseen or Cult members as a member of their faction. He can not be attacked by Blue Dragon Killer classes, or The Alchemist. The initial King will be assigned to Blue Dragon (65% chance of appearing) or Cult/Unseen (35% chance of either appearing, only if the faction is present, and the Cult King will not spawn in Casual Mode). If the King did not survive the night, a self-nomination process is started to find a replacement to lead the court. All classes can step forward to nominate themselves to replace the King. If only one person steps forward, they instantly become the King. If two or more people step forward, a voting ballot to choose the next King from the candidates will be started. The candidates will have time to convince the court and try to get votes needed to become the new King. Any votes on Royal classes will be counted twice, so they have a higher likelihood of becoming king. If there is no candidate after two consecutive rounds of self-nomination, a vacuum of power occurs, where there will be no king for the rest of the game. In the late game if there are less than 5 players alive after a King's death, there will be no more nominations for King. Mechanics * The starting King is always player number 1. * Your night''' abilities do not count as visits, and can't be seen by Observers. * You cannot use both '''The Royal Finger and Decide Fate on the same day. * The King's name will always be Golden when they speak in chat. * The Noble's Gossip ability and The Aristocrat's Intrigue cannot see feedback for your Guards!,' '''nor '''Allies'. * When using the Allies ability make sure you are careful about revealing your class to your faction. This is because the Scorned Frame ability and Fool's Deceive ability will show the targeted person as Evil. * The Unseen King will be able to find the Mastermind before N4 using Allies. Strategy *Be sure to keep up with the leads people give you and do something with the information people give you, otherwise you will be dubbed a Passive/Evil King and the Butlers will poison you! *'Decide Fate' can be used early in the game when you are an Evil King/Cult King. If someone claims Prince or another powerful Blue Dragon class while on trial, it can be a very good idea to decide their fate. Even if it means your death, it will benefit your faction greatly. *When playing as an Evil King, try to let the Unseen know you are their ally, for example, by fake-claiming distracted, or if you are Cult King lie to the court that the Invoker bewildered you and you can't use your day abilities *As a Evil King/Cult King, it might be a good idea to eliminate The Butlers as they can poison you, get an Alchemist on your side, to protect you from the Butler's Nightshade wine. *'The Royal Finger' is a useful ability for showing allies exactly who to vote for, or splitting votes or misdirecting the Blue Dragon as an Evil King/Cult King. Lore: '''The Unseen Path of Corruption The Royal blood that flows through this man that challenges the throne is that of the Unseen faction. His heart is as black as the dungeon chambers that stretch far beneath the kingdom. His eyes glowing of deceit, as if already devouring the souls of the people he lays sight upon – for he is no king of men, but a harbinger of death and a slave-master to both loyal servants and enemies alike. '''Lore: The Crown of the Cult True to his subjects and loyal to a God. The King, as a Cultist, must shepard his wayward flock into the loving embrace of Mithras. He is not evil nor malicious but disappointed in the path his children and court have taken. With the sage wisdom of his beloved Cult Leader subtly by his side, he sets about amending the ways of his skeptical subjects. After all, a King must look out for his people - and the only fitting future for his kingdom is to join with Mithras, lest a fate far worse befall them all. The disappointment the King endures does not mean that he is without mercy, however. His subjects are given every opportunity to join his righteous path. Only in their refusal is their life forfeit and, only then, would they serve as either blood or as body. ''-- Loremaster Magnasword2'' Night Room: The Royal Quarters Announced May, 2016